Ama No Jaku
by Nagisa Del Mar
Summary: Soy una mentirosa, y esta es una canción de amor sobre ti. / Rin y Len Kagamine. Dedicado a Mio Nakamura.


**DISCLAIMER: **Para mi mala suerte y la de ustedes (?), Vocaloid no me pertenece.

**ANTES DE LEER: -**las respectivas marcas, nombres o lugares que aparezcan no son de mi propiedad.

—Diálogos—

_Pensamientos _

**Palabras sobresalientes**

"_Recuerdos"_

* * *

><p><strong>RESUMEN: <strong>Soy una mentirosa, y esta es una canción de amor sobre ti. / Rin y Len Kagamine.

**PAREJA: **Rin Kagamine y Len Kagamine.

**RATED: **K+

**GÉNERO: **Romance, Drama.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Fic triste.

**DEDICADO A: **Mio Nakamura por su cumpleaños :3

* * *

><p><span><strong>A<strong>m**a **N**o **J**a**k**u**

* * *

><p><em>ESCRITO POR: Nagisa Del Mar<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo único.<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**¿Tú quieres saber lo que, por un tiempo, he estado pensando yo en ti?  
>Si puedo ser tu amiga otra vez, no pediría ya nada más.<br>Si a ti esto no te importa, a mí tampoco me importará más.  
>Soy una mentirosa, y esto es una canción de amor sobre ti<strong>_

Cuando vi que te inclinaste hacia mí, y pude notar tus mejillas sonrojadas, lo único que pude sentir fue nervios, y miedo. Mucho miedo. Aún más cuando soltaste aquellas palabras, a las que tanto temía yo.

—¡Me gustas! ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Yo solo me quedé quieta. No quería contestar. Te miraba ahí, inclinado, avergonzado, tiernamente sonrojado… Y aún así, tenía miedo de aquellas palabras. 'Me gustas'. Le temía a aquellas dos palabras, que me atormentaron desde que supe que te amaba.

Yo nunca te lo dije, para no arruinar esta hermosa amistad que ambos tenemos. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora vienes tú a arruinarla?

—Tú no me gustas. Solo podemos ser amigos.

'_Te amo'._

_Soy una completa mentirosa. Pero qué le podemos hacer, nací cobarde, y cobarde me quedaré._

* * *

><p>~<strong>9 <strong>_años __**después**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A pesar de esta lluvia, hubo un buen clima el día de hoy.<strong>__**  
>Estaba yo aburrida y me dispuse a disfrutar.<br>Y ni siquiera he pensado en ti en todo este día.  
>Pero, a decir verdad, podría haber pensado solo un poco...<strong>_

Caminaba por el parque, con mi paraguas, protegiéndome de la lluvia. A pesar de esta lluvia que pareciera no parar nunca, hubo buen clima hoy. Un gran día, pues me dispuse a disfrutarlo ya que estaba aburrida, por eso estoy en el parque; decidí salir a caminar un rato. Un día agradable, una caminata agradable, una lluvia agradable.

Al ver que la lluvia paró, cerré el paraguas, y sonreí.

Y para mejorarla, ni siquiera he pensado en ti en todo el día. Mi cabeza estuvo muy ocupada divirtiéndose, distrayéndose, sin siquiera pensar un poco en ti.

Aunque, siendo sinceros, tal vez sí pensé tan solo un poco…

_**Mi cabeza da vueltas como un carrusel,**__**  
>parece que se desplomará.<strong>_

Estoy muy confundida. Mi cabeza da vueltas, y parece que en cualquier momento se derrumbará.

Todos estos años, es lo mismo. Mi cabeza da vueltas y vueltas, preguntándose qué hubiera pasado, si no le hubiera temido tanto a que el amor arruinara nuestra amistad, y hubiera dicho lo que realmente sentía.

Podríamos decir, que estoy arrepentida de mis acciones.

Pero ya nada se puede hacer.

_**Me diste tanto amor que se empieza a escapar**__**.**__**  
>¿En qué lugar debería tirar algo así?<br>Un objeto que es prescindible y que se agota.  
>No me es necesario<strong>__._

Me senté en una de las bancas del parque, y dejé mi sombrilla a un costado.

Aún recuerdo tu cara sonrojada, cuando te rascaste la cabeza nervioso, para luego, de un sopetón, inclinarte y decirme las palabras que, tú no sabías, yo les temía tanto. Me tomaste completamente por sorpresa.

A pesar de mi rechazo, tú continuaste a mi lado. ¿Ves? Por eso te rechacé, para que continuaras a mi lado. Si te aceptaba, llegaría el punto en el que hubiera un ambiente incómodo, y te alejarías. Claro que, al pensar esto, nunca pensé que igualmente terminarías yéndote y dejándome sola.

Me diste mucho amor, tanto que ahora se me escapa de las manos y no sé qué hacer. No sé dónde lo podría tirar.

Pero, algo que se acaba, no me es necesario.

_**¿Tú quieres saber lo que, por un tiempo, he estado pensando yo de ti?**__**  
>Ni siquiera he observado esas palabras invisibles.<br>Cuando hay algo que no entiendo, me vuelvo loca.  
>Si el sentimiento suspendido es bello o malo, aún no lo sé.<strong>_

Hubo un tiempo en el que me volví loca, porque no lograba entender mi vida. Tú sabes que me vuelvo loca cuando no entiendo algo, porque me desespero por saber, y termino explotando si no me lo dicen. Eso pasó. No entendía qué pasaba.

Acomodé mi cabello, detrás de mi oreja.

Si este sentimiento, hace de una época hermosa mi vida, o una época que me repugna, no lo tengo claro aún.

_**No puedo encontrar algún lugar para desecharlo.  
>Así que debo esperar hasta que pueda ordenar estas palabras<strong>__._

Me levanté del banco, y comencé a caminar de nuevo, con el paraguas nuevamente abierto al sentir algunas gotas de lluvia; clima bipolar.

Aún sigo enamorada de ti, espero que se haya notado. Pero ya no quiero estarlo, porque me hace daño. Mucho. Por eso, debería encontrar algún lugar para botarlo, pero no se me ocurre ninguno. No puedo encontrar nada, por lo que tendré que esperar, hasta que pueda ordenar aquellas palabras.

_**¿Qué hay de malo en esperar aquí?**__**  
>Tú sigues avanzando y yo me detengo.<br>¿Cómo puedo disminuir la distancia que hay?  
>Como yo no puedo ser honesta con mis palabras.<br>Soy una cobarde y siempre he sido así.**_

Me detuve repentinamente al verte. Hubiera sonreído, pero no lo hice.

Ibas acompañado de ella, compartiendo paraguas, ambos con una sonrisa y conversando alegremente. Con ella eres feliz.

Fue de repente, cuando tú volteaste a mi dirección, y tu cara se transformó en sorpresa, que al instante, la decoró una amigable sonrisa.

Yo te intenté devolver la sonrisa, en un intento fallido; terminó saliéndome una sonrisa nostálgica y triste. Pero tú no lo notaste, no como antes, que siempre te preocupabas por mí y sabías lo que me pasaba con cada gesto que hacía. Ahora no. Ahora, ni siquiera notaste que susurré 'Te amo'.

Tú seguiste avanzando con ella, y yo me quedé ahí parada y bajo la nueva lluvia. Estiré mi mano al frente, intentando alcanzarte, intentado disminuir la distancia entre los dos; pero es imposible, soy demasiado cobarde como para intentarlo.

Simplemente, di la vuelta, y me dirigí nuevamente a mi hogar.

'_Soy una cobarde. Nací cobarde, y tal vez así me quede'._

_**Mi amor por ti parece escapar**__**.**__**  
>¿A quién debo darle las sobras?<br>Ya sabes que no puedo encontrar a nadie más ¿A quién debería dárselo?**_

Revisé mi correo una vez que lo saqué del buzón, y entre ellas, vi aquella que me paralizó.

Sí, no te equivocas. Era la invitación a tu boda, el día de hoy.

Arrugué el ceño, y mi rostro se contrajo del dolor.

Tomé rápidamente la carta, me levanté de la cama y salí corriendo de la casa. Nuevamente llovía, pero no importaba, yo seguí corriendo en dirección a dónde estabas tú.

Fue cuando llegué, que entré a la Iglesia, jadeando del cansancio. Miré al frente, y ahí te vi; a ti y a ella. Ambos en el altar, tú vestido de traje, y ella vestida de blanco. No me mató, pero algo dentro de mí murió ese día.

Fue cuando volteaste a verme, y me diste una amable sonrisa, que yo te la devolví mientras contenía las lágrimas.

Ahora, parece que mi amor por ti empieza a escapar, es muy rebelde. ¿A quién debería darle las sobras? No puedo encontrar a nadie…

_**Así que aquí seguiré esperando.**_

* * *

><p>Las gotas de lluvia caían en mi cabeza, por todo mi cuerpo, empapándome. Pero no importaba ahora, te he perdido, y por estúpida.<p>

Dejé de sentir la lluvia chocar contra mi cuerpo, y miré hacia arriba; una sombrilla cubría mi cabeza. Miré a mi costado, y ahí lo vi.

Sonreí.

_Len._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autor:<strong>

Bien, algo triste para el día ñ.ñ Para hacerlos sufrir un poquito pues xD

Este fic está completamente dedicado a Mio Nakamura, por su cumpleaños. ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, Mio-chan! Te dije que te daría un fic, solo que se me hizo un poquito tarde ^w^ Espero que te haya gustado el fic, aunque sea medio tristón xd

Os inspirado en la canción 'Ama No Jaku' de la vocaloid Gumi Megpoid.

***´¨) ******

**(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ Nagisa Del Mar**


End file.
